


（SU）触碰

by AKAIAKAI



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 宇宙小子
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAIAKAI/pseuds/AKAIAKAI
Summary: 珍珠苦单恋粉钻，有瞎编成分在。还没结局前写的，现在再看真是老母亲落泪。
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond (Steven Universe)





	（SU）触碰

⚠是珍珠苦单恋粉钻，有瞎编的成分在里面。

我诞生之初就明了一件事，聆听拥有者的命令，顺从拥有者，侍奉拥有者，我是她的，不是我，所做的一切都只为她。

我闪耀明亮的钻石。

在几千年前我跟随着粉钻起我总是竭尽所能地让她高兴，但所有做的事似乎都是徒劳无功的，她无法快乐，总是有阴影跟随在她闪耀的钻石⋯⋯哦天，我在说什么呢！钻石不可能有任何一丝阴暗，钻石是完美无暇的至高统领者！是所有宝石仰望的对象。

直到粉钻得到了自己的一颗殖民星——地球，当她坐在月球基地的王座上时我总是无心地瞄去，时刻留意着粉钻是否有什么吩咐，但她总是在张口前就以一声叹息结束，并附上一句“黄和蓝是不会同意的。”

我意识到了粉钻也许并没有看起来那么强大，她的地位，她的身份，她⋯⋯但不论如何我愿意跟随她到任何地方。

我爱她。

也许当爱滋生在心中时就会诞生自私与偏执，但我希望钻石能抱我一下，像用手掌捧起那些小鹅卵石一样说我做的事情很完美，我是她见过最棒的宝石之一。就这样我就满足了，毕竟她是钻石，而我只是个珍珠，我是衬托她的皇冠。但我不在乎，只要她肯让我跟随那就是我的荣幸，我光彩耀人的钻石啊。

我什么也不是而她是我的意义，无论是什么我都愿意。

只是一点触碰⋯⋯

“你能想象管理一个殖民地有这么无聊吗？”

“我能想象得到，如果您让我想象的话我的钻石。”

“呃⋯⋯”粉钻撇了下嘴角。

她又不高兴了，我又做错了什么，如果我能再做的更好些⋯⋯

“向我展示主幼儿园的状况。”

“是的，我的钻石。”我迫不及待地把手放上了台面打开界面将信息从宝石投射出来，“第一个石英即将破土而出了。”

“啊！”她惊喜地叫出声，这让我信息有点混乱。她迫不及待地跳下去要通过监视仪观察那第一个石英，我为她高兴而高兴，紧随她从楼梯上下去，她有时就是这样让宝石措手不及，这也是为什么她⋯⋯唉，过去已是过去。

“欢迎来到地球！”她伸手出去却一穿而过，这些终究是虚构的图像没有任何实体。“我真希望能在那里。”

“我能立刻带您传送到幼儿园。”

她笑了起来，为了我的话，“如果我真的在那里，那我就永远听不完黄和蓝的絮絮叨叨了。但你能想象到我在那里和石英们快乐的相处吗？”

“当然我的钻石。”我将她与石英们快乐相处的影像投影出来，“您看起来很开心。”

“但如果被黄和蓝发现可就没那么愉快了。”

她的心意，我想让她快乐⋯⋯

“您⋯⋯变形了！所以您看起来和那些石英一样，这样就不会被发现了。”

当投影结束，她站立在那里，变形成了一位玫瑰石英朝我挥了挥手。

不管是何种样貌她依旧是我的钻石，听从拥有者的命令为她而活是写在宝石里的基因。我带着她来到了幼儿园基地。她终于展现出了在以前从未见过的快乐，我为她高兴而高兴。

如果我知道事情最后会变成那样的话我也许会拒绝，啊⋯⋯我在想什么呢，我又一次质疑了她的选择，如果她愿意的话我无论如何都会服从的，我的钻石。

我对她痴迷成狂。

我见证了一切转变我待在她身边上千年，这是谁也无法带走的记忆与感情，我爱她我爱她我爱她我爱她我爱她⋯我好想与她触碰，仅是拥抱就好，我好想问她能不能把慈悲分一点给我让我也能沉浸在她的爱中哪怕一小会！

我的钻石啊，您的残酷与慈爱为什么都如此折磨我。

踩在草地上时她抓着我的手跑去了那边的树林，所有的一切对她而言都是稀奇的，她问我那是什么，我告诉她那是蝴蝶，她是用来帮助花朵⋯⋯

“嘘⋯⋯现在它在你头上呢。”她的食指摁在我嘴唇上轻声说道，然后伸手要抓蝴蝶时蝴蝶飞走了，她追着蝴蝶跑到树林深处的花田被复杂交错的植物绊倒在地上，我急忙追上要用矛将那敢对钻石不敬的植物除掉她却大笑了起来。

“我的星星啊，您没事吧！”我赶忙扶起她。

“哈哈哈我没事珍珠，看！这里躺下来看着真美。”她拉着我躺在身旁。

我躺在钻石身旁！我躺在她身旁！？我到底都在做什么不敬的事情啊我的星星！！

“这好像有一大块水晶悬在天上。”

“那是因为，唔！”

“嘘——珍珠，让我静静地欣赏它吧。”

她牵着我的手躺在花田中，一只蝴蝶飞舞着落在我的鼻尖我却丝毫不敢乱动。我觉得我们好像就应该是在地球相遇的一样，不再是钻石不再是珍珠，不再是任何一种被定义的存在。我立刻停止了这疯狂的想法，这是不被允许的，这是错误的，这是我绝不可以拥有的。

“哦！那是什么？”

“请小心我的钻石！这个星球没有任何文明是极度野蛮的存在！！”我立刻跟上她，如果她有了任何闪失那就是我自毁宝石也无法挽回的过错。

粉色的花瓣飘落在她身边，她是如此闪耀以至于我不敢直视。

多么光彩夺目闪闪发光啊，她的光芒胜过所有宝石，我就站在那一片光芒的阴影下仰望着她。我的钻石，我的石英，请您将目光再多分给我一点。我总是贪婪地渴求着，我感觉这份感情像怪物一样，它缠上我了我却不想逃离，我痴迷沉醉于其中。

但最后她爱上了这个星球，她的爱只有零碎落在我手中，但我是她唯一信任的，唯一知道她所有过去的。

多么大的爱，多么自私的爱。

她对母星的不满与其他钻石们的矛盾最终升级成为了战争，我在战场上为她不断重生不断战斗，永不停歇只为她，为她战斗，为她高兴，为她悲伤，我的一切都是围绕着她的，如果没了她我又是什么？

我不断斩断杂念作为她的骑士永久守护她，没有人能战胜我的剑去伤害她，这是人类发明的骑士道，我从未感觉与人类有那么大的同感。

直到那束光芒落下，几乎没有犹豫的时间一切就翻天覆地了，我们输了，我们躲藏在地球上生活并把堕转的宝石包到泡泡里，几百年几千年来就这样在海边的神庙旁度过，见证了人类历史的兴盛衰败。剩余的幸存者对战争选择了沉默，我们败得一塌涂地。

而她，与人类遇见相爱又离开，直到那天，一个跑过来送T恤的人类男性。她又与人类相恋了。她决定要一个婴儿，与那个男人。我无法接受地蹲在沙地上抱住了头。

拜托不要抛下我，我如果失去了你我到底还剩什么我还是什么⋯⋯我的钻石，我的石英，我的最爱。拜托你看看我好吗，我好想毫不顾忌地与你拥抱，但我必须隐忍克制，因为你是钻石。近在咫尺却远在天涯，我甚至无法触碰你，我觉得你疯了你彻底疯了，或者是我彻底疯了。

我无可救药地痴情于你。

我的钻石啊，请您触碰我拥抱我，告诉我是您见过最棒的宝石之一好吗？

END


End file.
